kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Twig
Twig is a Red Leaf Pikmin from the plush series Twig & Pik-pik. He played an important role as a cameo in Trooper Village Stories, specifically in the Noah Arc. History In the Episode 4 "Noah", Twig is shown with Thorn and Egde chasing Noah in Pikstreet Avenue. They jump through a portal and enter Trooper Village. Twig believes that he is in the past, on "Earth", but rather he is on The Pikmin Planet, in an alternate dimension, the Trooper Dimension. Due to an error in space and time, while they all entered the portal at the same time, but arrived at different times. It should be noted that Twig is comedically surprised by the simple lives of the Pikmin in Trooper village. When him and the others attempted to capture Noah after seeing him attack Trooper Village, Noah managed to slip away and escape. Twig and his friends went back home shortly after. In Episode 7 "Noah 2: Thorn's Wrath", Noah takes control of Thorn with The Cape of Vourohk, and enslaves all the inhabitants of Pikstreet Avenue. Shortly after, Mayor R Bulborb and Yellow arrive in Pikstreet Avenue, and they find out about the enslavement that has taken place. Mayor R Bulborb and Yellow decide to help Twig and Egde, in saving Thorn from Noah's wrath. In Episode 8 "Noah 3: He Takes Over", Mayor R Bulborb sends a letter through the portal that leads to Pikstreet Avenue. Twig reads the letter, and decides to get Thorn and Egde to accompany him in helping the Pikmin and Bulborbs from Trooper Village to overthrow Noah. Twig & Pik-pik History 'Article on the Pikminjake Wiki: 'Twig Twig lives on Colony 001 in an abandoned human house in the Pikminjake Universe. He lives with his Brother Thorn and Sister Pik-pik. He's underwent many adventures, including saving his brother from possession, saving countless Pikmin slaves, and bringing justice to his homeland. He would also discover his latent God-like powers, defeat the God-like being Darkness, and start a family. Later in his life, Twig became a Sunlight warrior and would fight for peace in his universe against the evil being known as Balatron. Abilities Twig is an excellent sword fighter, as he has practiced ever since he was a child. However his muscle strength is subpar, as usual Pikmin can lift ten times their weight, Twig can barely lift half of that. He's not a genius, but he has a somewhat realistic and cynical outlook on life. His latent Angel powers include flashing a power light energy from his body, in the form of both energy blasts and simple light flashes. He can also transform his whole body into a stronger form reminiscent of an Evangelion Unit from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Notes * Twig is based on MINJAK. * In Steve The Trooper Adventures, Twig and Kirby Bulborb are close friends. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Steve Saga Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Deceased Post-Awakening Characters Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Married Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Pikmin 2.22 You Can (Not) Survive Category:Classic Kirby Category:Minor Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Revived Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Real Life Characters Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Characters featured in MINJAK's shows Category:Diary Of A Pink Pikmin Characters Category:The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie Characters